Collected Covenants (kinda on Hiatus)
by miss-fiora
Summary: If Danzo wanted to make a perfect tool, I'd become it. If he wanted me to die for Konoha, I'd die. But somewhere along the way, I began to care too much. I can't die before fulfilling the promise because once I promise something, I can't break it, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter beat'ed by emily4498

* * *

My parents always told me that if you believed in God and prayed, then all of your wishes would come true, but it was a lie. No matter how many times I prayed and begged for something, if the Divinity didn't want to, he didn't grant me my wish. All of these lies I'd been fed since birth, they're just there because the elders want to believe there's someone out there who would look upon us and protect us. At least, that's what I thought until now.

"Hurry up! You're walking too slowly!" I didn't walk any faster as he pointed the gun in my direction. That's exactly what I wanted.

"E-Eryn…" I send a smile at the little boy who was crunched near the wall with the other kids and Pablo then looked at the seven-years-old girl who was held by the man. She had a nasty bruise on her cheek and was on the verge of collapsing. That bastard.

As soon as I was near him, I kicked his shoulder which allowed me to retrieve the girl and I quickly did a foot sweep kick. "Pablo, get the kids out of here!" My sparring partner didn't hesitate and picked up the injured girl before leading the other kids out.

"You're going nowhere!" His voice was followed by a gunshot.

I don't quite remember what happened after that. There were a lot of screams, I think I even heard my name being shouted before I felt an immense pain on the right side of my abdomen. I remember having the gun in my hand, the trigger being pulled and the sound of a gunshot. And I watched Pablo hold my body while crying, I watched the man lying in his own blood, I watched as the police came inside and that's when I finally closed my eyes and smiled.

After seventeen years, the Divinity decided to finally grant me my wish.

I wished to die.

* * *

 **/**

* * *

 _"Ume Haruka"_ Those were the first words I heard before I opened my eyes and realized that my wish hadn't been granted. I wanted to rest in peace, not be reborn.

* * *

 **/**

* * *

Not even a week after I was reborn, I realized exactly where I was and I smiled. After all, in this world of _shinobi_ , _chakra_ and _Jinchûriki_ , one didn't live long. All I had to do was to be patient.

* * *

 **/**

* * *

At six months old, my parents knew that their child wasn't like the others. I was more attentive, I grasped things easily and rapidly. I started meditating.

At one year old, I was labeled as a prodigy and they – my parents – did their best to hide me. They didn't want me taken away to the academy for the battlefield.

At two, I mastered the concept of chakra and could easily stick a leaf to my forehead.

At three, my father was killed in the war and my mother went into depression. There was nothing to restrain me anymore so I started going out and training outside, hoping someone would see me and send me to the academy. I did catch someone's attention, but not the one I would have liked.

Not even two months after the death of my father, my mother was also killed on the battlefield.

A week after, I was recruited into ROOT.

* * *

 **/**

* * *

ROOT was a…strange place, no one cared about others and cared even less about themselves. Everything they did was for the sake of Konoha. I understood why the moment I was placed between the other orphans.

 _"In ROOT, you have no name. You have no feelings. You have no past. You have no future. There is only the mission."_

Brainwashing kids is relatively easy. They're children after all. If you repeat the same thing enough time, they'll believe that they don't have name, feelings, past or future. They'll become tools for Konoha–no, for Danzo. Brainwashing like that wouldn't work on me, but they didn't even have to try because if they wanted me to be a tool, I'd gladly become one.

That's how, at four, I had my first kill. Or should I say second kill? I had my first kill in my previous life.

 _I have no past._

It didn't matter anymore.

I meet Ao the same day. He was the one to supervise the mission. If I didn't succeed, he was charged to finish the target. He didn't show any emotion – not like I could see with those masks – but he did pat my head when I was done.

After that, I would often see him but we didn't exchange any words or glances. We acted like we didn't see each other but we knew, we acknowledged each other's presence in our own way. Soon, he became my sparring partner. He taught me all about Ninjutsu and most of the technique he showed me were water and lightning based.

I knew that I was growing attached to him, I knew I had to stop before it went too far but I couldn't.

At five, I killed my most cherished person and I didn't show any emotions. I was the perfect tool for Danzo.

* * *

 **/**

* * *

 _"Aya-chan"_

He never called me Aya-chan.

 _"Promise me one thing…"_

No, I didn't want to. Why did you have to jump in front of it? Why did you let my blade pierce you? I wasn't even trying to wound you, you could have easily won so why!?

 _"Thank you for everything Aya-chan…"_ He smiled for the first and last time.

That day, I sat there, with Ao's body in my arms, in a daze. I stayed there for hours.

* * *

 **/**

* * *

 _You killed him._

Yes, I did.

 _Don't you have any emotions?_

We don't have… emotions. We're just tools.

 _Do you still want to die?_

I do.

 _But you can't die unless you fulfill your promise._

I… know.

* * *

 **/**

* * *

His death was like a slap in my face. I don't know what I've been doing all this time but I couldn't just sit here anymore. I had to do something.

At six, I started to plan and tried to remember everything in order. Obito was going to 'die' soon but I couldn't help him. I didn't have enough power. There was also the matter with Hanzō. I needed a way to contact Jiraiya if I wanted to prevent the death of Yahiko and for that, I need a mission far away from Konoha.

After weeks and weeks of searching and planning, I finally found a way to contact Jiraiya and managed to get my hands on the forbidden technique I was looking for.

At seven, I saved Rin's life with said technique and left the rest in the hands of the Yondaime Hokage.

At eight, a month before Naruto's birth, I send a warning to the Yondaime, as well as the remaining two Sannin.

On October 13th, three days after the attack, I caught wind of the fact that Minato and Kushina were alive as well as Naruto. The two Sannin were still in the village.

At nine, Danzo grew suspicious of the number of missions I was taking alone despite them all being successful and ordered Fū to watch me.

Fū Yamanaka, one of the top two members along with Torune Aburame.

Two months later, when I saved his life from an enemy shinobi during one of my missions, I told him that he didn't need to follow me in the shadows when we were away from Konoha. It went on for a year until Danzo summoned me to his office and made me team captain. Not only was he giving me more power but he was also limiting my freedom. I couldn't make as many detours during missions, not unless I was alone.

At eleven, I decided it was enough. When one of Orochimaru's subjects attacked me, I didn't defend myself. That was supposed to be the end. But I opened my eyes five hours later and found myself face to face with Torune.

The Divinity is definitely against me resting in peace.

* * *

Sooooo, here I am again with another edit and with a beta! She really is an amazing person and she knows so much that it literally leaves me speechless. She's been a great help so far and I really thank her for accepting to beta my fanfic!

Moving on, this chapter is really different from the previous version... And, hmmm... Well, I hope you're not too dissapointed with the changes ^^"

As for the hostage scene, just a warning: Do not, I repeat, do not go and act all heroic if you ever find yourself in a similar situation 'cause real life and films/fics/stories situations are different. (Thank you again emily for telling me all this)

Anyway, the title as well as the summary are going to be changed so _'Reason to Live'_ will officialy become **'Collected Covenants'**. (Thanks again to my fabulous beta for that as well)

 _Sur ce,_

Kami-sama


	2. Chapter 2

It was really amazing seeing them act so… emotionless? They were almost like puppets, really. One order and they did it, without complains or any questions. They just obeyed. They were just tools. "Live for Konoha. Be a tool for Konoha. Die for Konoha". Right? Or something along those lines but you got the idea. We were nothing, even if we were to die, it didn't matter. The fact that I even managed to not become like them was probably an incredible fact.

Well, maybe it had to do something with the fact that I was seventeen years old mentally, so unlike others, I was aware of everything and their brainwashing didn't affect me like it did to them. Plus, I already know of these sick methods they used.

I signed to one of my subordinates to go to the left while ordering the other one to remain hidden and intervene only if the situation was critical. He hesitated a second before doing as he was told to.

Actually, there was a reason as to why I ordered him to hide. The boy was only five. _Five!_ And he was sent on this suicidal mission! I know that it's some sort of test to see if he was apt, if not, he'd die or would be trained more rigorously. I just wanted to cut him some slack, it was his first mission. And he was _five_.

Actually, your training wasn't considered complete until you killed the closest person to you. That wasn't even human. What kind of sick bastard went and ordered children to kill children!? Ah right, _that_ bastard did. After that, you either go completely emotionless or insane. Rare were the people who could still retain some humanity. So far, I've only known three people including me.

I inclined my head to the right before throwing my own kunai at the enemy. They were quite skillful if they managed to repair us.

I knew he (the one who went to the left) was waiting for my orders but I just stood there, not moving and stayed on alert. It looked like our opponents weren't really queen on engaging and I immediately understood why. One was nearly dead, one had a dislocated shoulder and the remaining two looked fine, if not a little exhausted.

I could easily take them down on my own but the little kid needed at least some experience. I assured it was safe to let him go against weakened opponents but I still didn't like sending him against four grown jōnin status adults –it didn't matter that two of them were handicapped- but I _had_ to. I reassured myself by saying that I'd be there in a heartbeat if he looked he was in any kind of difficulty.

I signaled him to engage.

This was part of his training. Watching him battling against them reminded me of my own training. It was hell. I remember those sleepless nights when all I could hear were shouts of agony, hear their bones break and feel blood slipping through my hands. The most recurrent nightmare was probably _his_ face. His smile as he let out his last breath. That was the first and last time I saw any emotions on his face.

In my last life, I didn't see the point in living, there was nothing interesting in life. That wasn't really different this time around, but at least I had a purpose. Unconsciously by training me into a tool, _he_ gave me the strength necessary to change things. I already did change some things, killing some people here and saving others there.

I quickly shot a senbon at the one who was trying to attack my teammate from the back. So far, so good.

When I saw the tip of his weapon smeared with something, I immediately regretted talking so fast.

I signed to the remaining one to go and finish the job while I caught the young one and went away from the battle. It was just a small cut, nothing dangerous looking like that but it was poisoned and I had to neutralize it before it went too far in his system.

Tearing apart my cloak, I quickly tied it strongly around his shoulder. I wasn't really good with all these medical jutsu or anything of the likes like Tsunade or Sakura did so I just went with the only method I knew of. Sucking the poison out.

" _You should learn some medical ninjutsu" I looked at him while he was repairing my damaged skin. "You're here so I don't see the point in doing so" He paused a moment and looked like he was about to say something but decided against it._

I hadn't completely understood at that time but when I had faced him, I knew. How stupid of mem to have forgotten such an important thing. After all, you had to kill the closest person to you in order to be a perfect soldier.

Just as I finished, the other one came back with the scroll and I looked back to see no sign of the shinobis he killed. Perfect job.

I took the little one in my arms and we took off. It would take us a little more than seven hours to reach Konoha

I prayed the gods that he would survive until then.

It's been four hours since we were travelling at high speed when I spotted a faint presence a little to the west of our position and halted. I knew that signature.

"Go back first" I handed him the boy and he took off without any questions. Not like he could question me since I was the team captain.

Team captain.

Right, like I enjoyed being slapped in the face with the number of people I killed every time I was reminded of this position. It reminded me too much of the first few years. When I was just reborn, thrown here without any reasons, trained to be an emotionless tool but I kind of… got used to this way of living. Killing after killing. Maybe they did succeed in forming me in some emotionless tool. I can't even remember the number of suicidal mission I was sent. I wasn't supposed to come back, I was just meant to die there but by some miracles, I always came back. Because I couldn't die before achieving what I wanted.

I remember when _he_ had said that I was a perfect killer by the age of five, never showing any kind of emotions and always completing my task. That was maybe because I was already a selfless seventeen years old girl who didn't care if she would live another day or not. But that had changed the moment I decided to interfere with the plotline.

And there was the promise she made to _him_.

The situation looked quite bad. Two against a couple dozen. Well, half of them were already dead but it didn't change the fact that there were too many for two people. That wasn't really fair. But was there even a word like fair in the shinobi world? Probably not. I recognized immediately the mask from Kiri's ANBU.

Why doesn't this even surprise me?

Probably an S class mission who turned out quite bad.

" _Do not interfere with Konoha's shinobis mission"_

It was one of the ten –or was it fifty? – rules we were taught.

Did I even ever follow his orders? No, probably not, seeing as I did as I liked most of the times while managing to not make anything look suspicious to him. So I charged forward and took down two of them while going off to cut a third's neck.

I felt the blood taint my mask but I didn't really care at this moment as I went to help the grey haired ANBU. Neither of them looked in good condition. As soon as the last one was down, I felt a kunai being pressed at the back of my neck.

What a wonderful way to show their gratitude.

I slowly turned around and felt him stiffen when I he saw the kunai he pressed against me not even a moment ago was in my hand. But no sooner I did that, I felt more than saw something sharp brushing against my arm. Yep, so much for saving their lives.

I didn't move and waited for them to speak.

"What's one of Danzo's rats doing here?" The taller of the two asked.

Grey hair. Black hair tied in ponytail. Seriously, why do they even bother wearing masks if they're so easy to recognize?

I had enough interaction with them, too much even. But before I could leave, I heard a sentence that made me freeze.

"It's the second time you interfere. Did Danzo ask you to keep an eye on me?" How did he…?

"I'm no threat to you. My loyalty lies with Konoha as do yours" I had to get out of here. I underestimated Kakashi's abilities. Of course he was going to recognize me, it's no wonder some said he had a better nose than most of Inuzuka's. I threw a smoke bomb before using shunshin to get the hell out of here.

I just hope that this won't come bite me in the ass later.

I reached the quarters some hours later and was immediately summoned. As expected. He must have heard from my subordinates the details already.

"Report"

"Mission's successful. The boy did a good job. I got rid of some Kiri's ninja who were in Fire's country"

"It was Konoha's mission, not yours" Sensing that he wasn't done, I kept my mouth shut and stared at the ground. But surprisingly, he didn't say anything else before dismissing me.

Being under Danzo's orders for years taught me that he had something on his mind. But what he could probably be planning?

"Welcome back" I left these thoughts for another time as I saw the only person around who I could relax completely. "Gin" I greeted.

Gin was only a year younger than me and was an expert at ninjutsu. He was also one of the few who didn't turn out like a complete puppet but he wasn't completely sane either. He had suicidal tendencies and more than once I had to take care of him when he had a breakdown. And it was during those moments that I remembered why I hated this organization so much. It broke innocent children and turned them into monsters.

I didn't care about Danzo and his beliefs that Root was indispensable for the well-being of Konoha. Which was complete bullshit, he only used us for his own goals and if Konoha needed anything, it already had ANBU.

I really hated the third for allowing this division for even existing in the first place.

"Mission?" I signed.

When I first woke up in this world, I remember telling myself that the Divinity must have found it amusing to throw me in another world when all I wanted was to rest in peace. So I had decided that I was just going to die quickly and pray to not wake up in another body.

Yes, throwing away my second life carelessly again sounded good to me. Believe it or not, I really was a perfect soldier until _his_ death. That was the point where everything changed and I no longer was going to sit back and watch until I die but I was going to change things. If I'm reborn in a world where I know all the future events, why not play God and change fate as I want?

Gin nodded. "Be careful" I signed. He took off after squeezing my shoulder.

And somewhere along the way, I began to care for them and it only served to reinforce the fact that I was going to change things and not let them suffer anymore.

Who'd thought that I'd have to be reborn in Naruto and placed in ROOT to change my view of life?

Well, certainly not me.

* * *

Huh? This chapter turned in a complete opposite way of what I originally imagined... But oh well, here you go ! Me got another week of exams before I can go back to writing chapters after chapters and polishing this story as well as the others.

Maybe I'll change the title and the first chapter? And the summary as well.

Oh well, we'll see in a week.

Seeeeee yaaaa

Kami-sama

Edit : 21/06/2017


End file.
